


Knights of the Shattered Republic

by EMKeller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant, Parallel Universes, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMKeller/pseuds/EMKeller
Summary: After Malachor V, Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile, along with her companions went to the first Jedi Temple built, Ahch-To to complete their training, become Jedi Masters and rebuild the Jedi Order anew. They didn't know that the Force has plans for them, thrusting them forward in time, four thousand years to the future, on a different galaxy than they know.On Ahch-To, Ex-Jedi Master Luke Skywalker still refuses to train Rey. What's left of the future of the Jedi will meet what's left of its past.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

<

Knights of the Shattered Republic 

* * *

Knights of the Old Republic 2: Post Malachor V x Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi 

Star Wars Legends x Star Wars Canon 

* * *

The Sith threat has now been snuffed and peace has finally been brought to a fragile republic. The Jedi Exile, MEETRA SURIK, has decided to go to the Unknown Regions to find REVAN. 

However, she needed to teach her students the ways of the force, roughing up edges, make them Jedi Masters. And finally, rebuild the JEDI ORDER anew before she leaves. 

From their breather on CITADEL STATION, they bound towards the Unknown Regions and headed for the first Jedi temple ever built, AHCH-TO. 

* * *

The hum of the hyperdrive resonated throughout _Ebon Hawk,_ with the beeps of various computers on autopilot as they headed to Ahch-To. T3-M4's wheels are also heard as the droid checks numerous compartments in the ship, welding them as he sees any damage on it. He is a good droid to his previous owner, and now he still is. If there is one thing that he wanted in his databanks, is to be useful.

The droid headed towards the cargo hold and he hummed in a low tone, the Iridonian and his remote were not there. Even though it was weeks ago that happened, still the droid remembers what happened to him. Sure, he was apprehensive at first when the Iridonian tinkered with his databanks and adjusted numerous compartments but his tinkering proved magical for the utility droid.

His fate was sealed in Malachor V. He did not even say goodbye to his General, and that, Meetra lamented his loss. A great friend and the greatest mechanic she had ever known that not even the Exile could surpass the skills of the mechanic turned Jedi. Even in death, he served her as a loyal soldier, like the war never ended for him. And Malachor V was the only solution to his suffering after the war.

T3-M4 went to the cargo hold and he saw that it is empty. He grabbed a few lightsaber components from the cargo box and went ahead to the port dormitory.

There on the dormitory was a lone Jedi. Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile. Her brunette hair stilled in time with the Force. Her features are that of the same during the Mandalorian Wars that even her apprentice, Mira the ex bounty hunter, saw her like she never aged a day. But oh did her mind did. Her experiences from the Mandalorian Wars and her exile made her into what she is now. From a Jedi General to Exile.

Still, after Malachor V, her journey is headed towards the unknown regions where Revan is supposed to be. Battling the Sith, the real sith.

She already met Bastila on Citadel Station, carrying a child that Revan bore with her. But she did not have any apprentices and is busy taking care of her child and evading the previous Sith threat. But she gave him his mask, hoping to see if Revan can finally remember all of his memories. However, this is her last trip in known space. Together as she completes the training of her apprentices, they, together with Bastila, will rebuild the Jedi order.

She sat on a meditative position as her lightsaber floated above, parts hovering as she focused on her crystal, the one that she gained from the Dantooine crystal caves. She remembered as Kreia spoke to her at that time. And she reflected on her words. Sure, the old Jedi, or Sith, or neither, betrayed her at the end but in her heart she pitied her. Brianna hated her along with Visas. Atton loathed her presence. But her? She respected her, even now as she reflected on her words, from their final confrontation in Malachor V.

_The Lord of Betrayal stood ominously on the center of the Trayus Core. She bathed in a red glow with spires that looked like claws knawing the air. It felt wrong to be here, where she did the worst crime that she ever did. But her master had to be stopped. Whatever the Lord of Betrayal was doing, even if it is a person that she respected deeply, she needed to be stopped. Even as memories kept flooding back at her head, determination to stop her ruled over her fear._

_She wanted to scold her friends for confronting Kreia when she freed them from the cells of Trayus Academy but she understood why they did it. She calmed her self and let Canderous lead them to safety. What she is nervous about is Atton. She explored the academy and he is nowhere to be found. Darth Sion said that he escaped, but where?_

_But her questions were snuffed when Darth Traya turned to her, "At last you have arrived, is Malachor as you remember?" She croaked._

_"There is much I ask you." The Exile spoke to her._

_"You no doubt have many questions. I would be a poor teacher if I did not give you the answers you seek here now." Meetra studied her. Her position is open like they were in Ebon Hawk when they are talking. Even know Kreia or Darth Traya is teaching her from master to a student._

_The first thing on her mind is Atris. The Jedi Historian fell because of her words. Kreia's words ring true as even the Exile's words were enough to avoid petty squabbles, which helped her on Nar Shaddaa. "What did you make Atris fall?"_

_"Fall?" Traya said almost mockingly, "She already fell before we arrived, she already destroyed herself. I merely stripped away the illusion and brought her truth. That her teachings could not be allowed to continue. And like Malachor, she is part of your past, unresolved. She needed to be something that you can confront and defeat one last time."_

_"It was part of your training. Part of what was needed to make you complete. And there must always be a Darth Traya. The galaxy needs its betrayers especially in times to come. She loved you, you know? As one loves a champion. You were all that she could not be."_

_Those words resonated through her mind. Atris loved her? Her? A council member loved her? They were close friends before the Mandalorian Wars but she still vividly remembered how livid Atris was during her trial in Coruscant. Saying that she needed to die and this place should've been her grave. But a Jedi Master loving her? "I had thought she had nothing but contempt for me now." She whispered but Traya heard her and smiled._

_"Yes... it is all that is left unsaid upon which tragedies are built. More echoes traveling through the force."_

_"But... why have you done this?" Meetra spoke in an almost pleading way. She wanted a reason for her betrayal._

_Darth Traya gladly anticipated that question, brewing in her mind to finally say these words, "It is said that the Force has a will, it has a destiny for us all. I wield it, but it uses us all, and that is abhorrent to me. Because I hate the Force. I hate that it seems to have a will, that it would control us to achieve some measure of balance, when countless lives are lost. But in you... I see the potential to see the Force die, to turn away from its will. And that is what pleases me. You are beautiful to me, exile. A dead spot in the Force, an emptiness in which its will might be denied."_

_"If you hate the force why use it?"_

_"I use it as I would use a poison, and in the hopes of understanding it, I will learn the way to kill it. But perhaps these are the excuses of an old woman who has grown to rely on a thing she despises."_

_Meetra's eyes squinted in disgust. "So you used me."_

_This time, Traya's mouth didn't smile and wore a frown. Almost to a form of regret. "Yes, always. From the moment you awoke, I have used you. I have used you so that you might become strong, stronger than I. I used your death to deceive the Sith, to make them believe they had won, so they would turn on each other. And I used you to make those who wounded me reveal themselves, so they could be killed by the Republic."_

_"I used you to keep the Lords of the Sith from condemning the galaxy to death with their power unchecked. I used you to lure them to Telos, where they could be, at last, fought and killed. I used you to reveal Atris' corruption so that her teachings could be ended before they began. I used you to gather the Jedi so they could be destroyed. And I used you to make those who wounded me reveal themselves, so they could be killed by the Republic."_

_"Why me?" Meetra quietly said._

_In this, Kreia smiled, "Perhaps you were expecting some surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspective of events, shatter you to your core." She noticed her gaze despite the sith being blind, almost as if she is proud of her. "There is no great revelation, no great secret." Kreia paused._

  
_"There is only you."_  


"Beep boop! Beep beep boop vooomm!"

Meetra's eyes widen as someone shook her from her reverie. She quickly assembled the lightsaber back together and saw who it is. It is T3 carrying the lightsaber component that she wished to be retrieved, a pontite crystal for her lightsaber. She took the crystal and placed it on her bed along with the lightsaber. She will have to modify hers later.

The droid talked to her, "Beep vooomm?"

Meetra smiled sadly, "I need to, T3. After this training, I have to leave them to Telos."

"Voommmmmm..." The droid beeped in lament.

"I have no choice T3. It is what Revan did after all. Not even those who I care about can go and face this threat."

"Beep beep beeeeppp!"

The Exile almost laughed at that, "Oh I know you hate Kreia. It's like I'm the only one that she least hates when she was here. But she was right, T3. The galaxy needs Revan, and we have to find him. I sense it. There's a disturbance in the force for the weeks ahead. Don't you miss him?"

"Voooommmm..."

"See? And I have to settle a score with him. I'm haven't forgiven him yet for Malachor V."

It was a sad fate if she was being honest. They were the ones who were with her during her journey to regain what was lost in Malachor V. Their faces and voices will forever linger in her mind if she doesn't come back from her mission in the Unknown Regions, further from Ahch-To. It is said that Alek or Darth Malak didn't even touch the planet as no Jedi ever lived there for millennia, even before the Great Hyperspace War.

This would she conduct her final lesson to them before she departs to the furthest planets on the region. She is already proud of them being a Jedi that from their journey they honed their skills. But still, she needed to improve their capabilities in case of any schutta that will want to conquer the galaxy before she and Revan can return to known space.

  
_"It is often all that is left unsaid upon which tragedies are built."_  


While dead, Kreia's words still echo within the mind of Meetra and panged her heart. She didn't want to tell them that she is going to find Revan near the planets that they were going. Only Bastila and Kreia know what exactly is her mission. And if Visas would try to read her mind of that mission, she kept it hidden within a deck of pazaak cards. She just told them after Malachor that she needed to go somewhere further from Ahch-To that she needed to do alone.

She took her lightsaber from her bed and the lightsaber part that T3 gave to her. "You can go now T3." The droid then beeped to her in return and went away. She held her lightsaber that she constructed amidst the galactic chaos that she was in months ago from Nar Shadda. It is a blue lightsaber, like the one the council took from her on her trial. A construct of metal and plasteel to form a plasma blade. From such a simple weapon, tragedies lay upon its wake.

The lightsaber competent that T3 gave her is a pontite lens that she installed on her lightsaber. The pontite crystal that she gained from Dantooine was the focusing crystal that Kreia told her, would become stronger as the user grows with it. At first, the lightsaber is any other lightsaber blade, but as time went on, the blade became cool. To the point that it burns someone, not through heat, but through cold.

She turned the lightsaber on with a flick of a button and it shone in the gloom of the dormitory. The crisp white blue blade cut through the shadows and gave the Exile a momentary solace from the turmoil inside her. She always wondered if Revan wanted a lightsaber such as this when Kreia felt his presence at the caves. A troubled man born of war and has never left it ever since he stepped out of the academy years ago. Would he change for the better? Would the tragedies of Malachor V not happen?

She put away those thoughts as she turned it off and headed for her bunk. She needed sleep in awhile after and good rest after this is all over. After she goes to the regions beyond anyone. But never will she realize that the force has another plan for her. After all, as Kreia told her on Telos,

  
_"Plans are fragile things, and life often dashes expectations to the ground."_  


* * *

Mira is walking towards the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk,_ albeit slowly as she is no hurry. Now, she wore her Jedi Robes that Meetra provided to her, and she let her red hair flow without her hairband this time. She honestly didn't expect to be long for this ride. At first, boarding here on the _Ebon Hawk_ , she expects that after this is all over, she would just go back to Nar Shadda and continue her life as a bounty hunter. But, she didn't expect that she was force sensitive.

At first, they were echoes but Meetra showed her that it was indeed the Force in Nar Shadda. Standing near the railings, she showed her life and everything around it, hearing every single breathing, the thrust of pleasures, cries of sorrow, the elation of happiness. Every single one of it, she felt back on Nar Shaddaa. It changed her.

She thought Zez-Kai Ell was a Jedi, form the lightsaber in his held, Jedi robes and what not. But Meetra? She was the goody-two-shoes Jedi that she expected to be but there something that drew her in and made her stay with the Exile. From the holorecords that she saw from the Mandalorian Wars, Meetra is charismatic, able to persuade her soldiers to go into battle, and a natural leader. Sometimes to the point of suicide, going head to head with her fellow soldiers to fight the Mandalorians in battle.

From helping the refugees stand up to Sasquesh, reuniting two lovers, and her assertiveness for a mother not to let her child go. She even healed a man from near death, stopping a possible endemic virus spreading from the refugee sector, that she even put herself at risk of infection. That was more that she did than the so-called Jedi Master who warned her about Meetra.

But now? Even after Malachor V, even if she is beautiful, she carries the entire weight of the galaxy with her. And oh, she thinks she is beautiful but who couldn't? She already noticed her crew even when she just boarded here. Visas worships her to the point that she is willing to sacrifice herself, Brianna is devoted to her, Mical is like a willing teacher's pet for Meetra, and Atton, even though he hides it quite well, still has those moments where he showed genuine care for her.

And herself?

There was a time she rejected the Exile's offer to be her friend, but romance aside, she considers her a friend. She thinks that those four people have enough competition for her. But something happened weeks before that soured the mood of the victory that they achieved. But they were more a bit sorrowful than angry.

"Atton," Mira spoke from the napping form of the ex-scoundrel turned Jedi. But the look of Atton from his duel with Darth Sion left him nearly dead. Meetra is even reluctant to take him in this final lesson but he went with it anyway. Where his left hand used to be, now is a prosthesis paid for by what Meetra had at that time. Various bruises and cuts were also dealt with by Sion and there are still scars that are ingrained in his body.

The ex scoundrel grumbled as Mira sat on the other chair in the cockpit, "Still angry at Meetra?"

Atton then sat comfortably at his chair with a sigh. "Don't want to talk about it, sister."

"Well, hey. At least be grateful that she is making time for us." Mira replied.

Atton opens and closed his prosthesis. He was still shocked that he was still alive after his ordeal with Darth Sion, a literal Dark Lord of the Sith. "Yeah, be grateful that she is leaving us behind for no reason. Because she has to do something alone and that's it." He mocked.

Mira chuckled in his snide, "You know that better than anyone, Atton."

He pulled his hair in frustration his hand and groaned. "I know. But Sith is gone, sister! She killed that old witch on Malachor V and the next thing I know when I woke up is that she is just going to leave us? When we already won?" Mira knew the anger in his voice, but it also hinted with desperation.

"Might be something to do with Kreia. She is the only one fond of her despite her snarkiness."

Atton pursed his mouth and nodded. "Maybe." He sighed. "She doesn't even want to talk about Malachor V."

Mira glanced Atton a glare. "Well duh! Of course, she doesn't want to talk about it! Do you remember that she even wants us to remain on the ship and deal with that academy herself? Sith's blood Atton! Did you even know what happened there?" She asked him.

"Of course, I know!" Atton shouted but calmed himself down.

Mira sighed as she knew that she isn't going anywhere with this. Atton is already in a bad shape and annoying him further with her questions would just be bad taste. "Did you know how Meetra reacted when she learned Bao-Dur died?"

Atton didn't answer but Mira took it as a yes. "She was restless. She wanted to go back, to go find whatever memento she can get from that kriffing planet. But we can't. She held lightsaber the entire trip and she only occasionally spoke. It's the only memory she has left of Bao-Dur. Ever since then she doesn't talk to anyone about it. Not Visas, not Bri, not that weird Jedi blonde guy, not me." She paused. "We have to wait, Rand."

"Until she leaves us?" Atton muttered with a chuckle.

"I seriously want to hit you right now," Mira got off from the cockpit and muttered to herself, "I can't believe I'm the one being reasonable."

* * *

_In a dark place Meetra goes where no one followed her..._

_On a planet ... in the unknown regions..._

_In a dark throne room on the center of the planet, a battle raged that would be forgotten but felt all throughout the galaxy. The destiny of the galaxy weighs within the battle that is taking place. There was a man in a throne, by just lifting a finger, sends bolts of lightning beside her._

_The masked man beside her crushed in pain, without even drawing his lightsaber. The man on the throne stood up and using the Force, took the masked man's lightsaber for himself. The man activated it, emitting a purple glow, ready to strike the man shouting in pain._

_Without hesitation, Meetra activated hers and clashed her lightsaber with his but before she could throw her next blow, pain surrounded her being. Gasping in shock, she saw that she was stabbed by a red lightsaber behind her by a red-skinned Sith._

_"Meetra!" The masked man screamed but it is already too late. She felt her strength being drained faster than she could ever imagine and she knelt down on the ground. Her senses dulled as her body crashed down the floor, staring as the masked man regained strength, using all that he could from the Force, dark or light._

* * *

Meetra gasped for air as she woke up in cold sweat. She quickly inspected her stomach to see if she was really injured but she sighed in relief that she is intact. But still, she felt it all. Death surrounded her on that nightmare, and that masked man. "Revan..." She whispered. She hastily looked for his mask on one of her bed drawers and there it was. She held it as she recalled her nightmare vividly. "So that would happen if I leave them, huh? Not even Revan... could..."

She wanted to relax, she wanted to make that nightmare go away even for a moment as even as she woke up, it haunted her. She quickly-paced herself in the garage where the sink was and got herself a glass of water. Still, she panted almost to the point of exhaustion.

"Meetra, are you okay?"

She quickly turned her head to see who it was and those blue eyes stared at her with concern. "Bri, w-what are you doing here?"

"I just felt.. something..." Brianna tensed up staring at her. "It's like what I felt when we were in the enclave. It's like you're gone for a moment but soon you came back." She came closer to her, and to the Handmaiden's surprise, Meetra's hands were shaking. "What happened Meetra?"

The Exile wanted to go away, wanted to be alone for a moment. She took a step to the side only for Brianna to block her way, shying away her gaze. "Please, Bri. I-I don't want to talk about this."

"Meetra, you've been avoiding us ever since we boarded. Is it about us? Are we not worthy?"

Meetra shook her head, "It is not about you or any of you. If I can stay with you all I would gladly do so. But... it's about me. This is a thing that I have to do alone."

"You cannot stand alone, Meetra." Someone entered the garage and saw that it was Visas, "I also felt something through the force, a flame snuffed out and reborn. From yours."

"Yeah. Felt that too." This time it was Atton who gave her a face that recoiled her heart in response along with Mira. Meetra still is guilty of Atton being in the current state he is right now. Damaged, with a hand replaced by a prosthesis, she faulted herself for this that she paid for his hospital bills and prosthesis.

"Please Meetra, let us help you." Brianna pleaded as she held Meetra's shoulders. "Why are you going away after this?"

"I can't tell anyone, Bri." Meetra gave her a pained expression as she slowly removed her hands on her shoulders. "I can't."

"Why?" The Handmaiden quickly responded. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm doing this because for all of you!" Meetra shouted as she looked at the expressions of her friends. "That's why."

"For us?" Atton then stepped forward with a face that she had never seen since he told her about his past. "And you're leaving us behind after this, for us? Don't you think it is selfish?"

"You all need to rebuild the Jedi order!" Meetra replied.

"Is that it? You made us felt the way that we are now, become something that we didn't know before we met you, just so that you can rebuild the Jedi order? Is that what you want?"

"No, Atton..." She whispered. She really wanted to get away, just force push them away and leave her alone. But she couldn't do it to them.

"Then what do you want?" Atton snarled.

"I can't, Atton."

"Then what, Meetra?"

"Please, I can't tell you, Atton."

" _THEN WHAT?!_ "

Meetra swallowed the saliva that accumulated in her mouth, and the tears she held back were starting to burst through. "I'm doing this to protect you all. And if I tell you where I would go, you will all follow. I know it. It's because of the Force Bond that makes you all follow me regardless of your wishes. You are angry at me since Citadel, right Atton?" She glanced at him as she gave him a defeated smile. "And still you are following me."

"It's not the Force Bond that we all share that makes us follow you, Meetra." Visas spoke she went near her. "You guided us throughout your journey and made us into something more. We follow your heart, your ideals. We follow you. You showed me mercy when you aren't supposed to. You trained the Handmaiden even if it is against her mistress' wishes. You trained Atton even if he hides his past. You trained Mira because she is unlike other bounty hunters that you've met. You've trained the Disciple even if he only has a minuscule training in the Force. We follow you because you did this to us, and we are grateful to return your favor that we would follow you to death. Our life for yours."

Mira sighed, "Yeah, what Vi said."

Meetra gave a dark chuckle, "Just like Malachor V, huh?"

"And you aren't protecting any of us by just being silent about it. In fact, we got even more curious where you would go." Mira interjected.

Brianna then spoke from her silence, "Hiding it won't help us, Meetra. If you wanted to protect us then it has something to do with you going somewhere you need to be and the Jedi Order. There's something more powerful than Kreia, is there? Something that Revan has to go to?"

And it seems her secret is out, she has to credit Brianna for her intuition. And now she has to speak of it to them about it. She cannot leave now, otherwise, she would break their trust. They are all on an impasse and only she can give a result. "I have to find Revan in the Unknown Regions, beyond Ahch-To."

Everyone is listening to her in every detail. This is the only moment in months that she spoke of what she actually is going to do. Atton then asked, "Why?"

"Kreia told me about it during our final confrontation. That Revan went to the Unknown Regions to battle the sith, the true Sith. When I talked to Bastila about it on Telos, she told me that he went there because he knew something provoked the Mandalorians to wage war against the Republic. In fact, he told her that they were being manipulated. And he has to do it alone, leaving even Bastila Shan, his wife."

"And she gave me a mask and it was his mask when I served under him. She asked me if maybe I could let him remember some memories left in him. And I need to face this Sith threat while you all rebuild the Jedi Order. I need to do this alone."

She let all that information sink in as all of them stayed quiet. To her surprise, it was Atton who gladly spoke first, any hints of anger cleansed with clarity, "You don't need to Meetra. We can find Revan and bring him back to the galaxy. You don't need to do it alone, we can all do-"

"We can't." Meetra flatly answered.

Mira groaned as she refused the urge to rub her temples, "Look, Meetra. I can see that you are afraid. Did something happen? I also felt something like the one that happened when you are in the enclave."

"You all felt something?" The Exile asked them and they all nodded in return. She sighed as this is already painful to her, "It was a nightmare. And there was a battle there, beside me was Revan, next thing I knew he was overwhelmed and I.. I..." Meetra squinted her eyes in pain. She still remembers it and how it felt being stabbed in her dream. She was no stranger to lightsaber injury after what she went through. But this time, it was fatal.

Her legs trembled and she fell to the ground, letting Brianna catch her, "..died." She whispered. "I failed."

"Meetra." Brianna shook her but she didn't respond. "Meetra!" The Exile shook her body and stared at them. "Meetra, you are here, okay? You haven't failed anyone."

She stood up and faced them, "What lies where I'm going is something you all cannot face. I have to do it alone."

"And let you die, Meetra?" Visas made her tone clear, she wasn't pleased this time with her master. "I would not let you go alone if it only means that you die in vain in the hands of the Sith. We will go with you, not because of the bond, but because it is our will to go with you."

"You all still have to rebuild the Jedi Order. The Republic needs the Jedi in order to survive."

"We can rebuild it, once the threat has been snuffed. If there is an enemy that lies within the darkness, just as Revan went, then you need all the help you can get. And the Jedi Order would not survive if there is still a threat on the horizon." Her tone is adamant.

Finally, Meetra resigned her shoulders and gave them a hard look. "Okay, I will all let you go with me after our last training." All of them gave her a collective smile, even Atton couldn't help himself. "Are you happy now?"

"Very." Atton beamed at her. She couldn't help but smile too, seeing that storm that clouded them was soon changed with clarity. She was glad to be with them, but that threat? She needs to be prepared for it.

* * *

After a few days in the _Ebon Hawk,_ life became much easier for them. Tensions were at an all-time low and Meetra's morale is at an all-time high. Recently she has been radiating with energy, but still every time she goes to the cargo hold she still remembers her friend, Bao-Dur. Bottling those things up in her mind made her situation worse, but as soon as she got it out of her system her mood improved. Right now, they are only hours away to Ahch-To, and Atton is still piloting the ship. But suddenly...

Meetra is meditating together with Brianna, Visas, and surprisingly, Mira. But they all noticed that something's wrong, but still, they seem to not know why. However, Mira is the only one who slept through the meditation session. Noticing this, Meetra stood up from her position, took a long stick, and lightly smacked Mira's shoulder.

"Ouch!" She said groggily, "What was that for?"

"Meditation is a way to calm your mind, Mira. If you do not want the Sith to just jumble your mind like a schutta in a pazaak den, then take this seriously."

"Told you I wasn't up for these meditations." Meetra smacked her again. "Ow! Okay! Okay! Will try now, sith's blood." She noticed Meetra smiling in amusement as she sat down and tried to meditate again. But then they noticed something.

"A disturbance in the force." Visas muttered. "I... I cannot see..."

"Something's wrong." Brianna spoke next, "It's like the Force is moving... moving faster and faster."

The Exile stood up, "I sense it too. There's something wrong."

But Visas held her head, "I can't... it's too much!" Visas groaned in pain and promptly passed out.

"Mira get Vi to the medbay! Bri, on me!" The two nodded and moved with coordination. Meetra and Brianna quickly went to the cockpit to check on Atton. They saw that the space around the ship is wobbling, bending in ways they cannot even comprehend. They can already see Ahch-To up ahead but the space around the ship wobbled and wobbled. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, Meetra." Atton growled as he tried to grip the engines. "Something is manipulating space, but there's not ships or anyone nearby in our radar! I'm trying to keep this ship stable or we'll be bantha fodder!"

"All systems green, Atton?"

"All systems green! Brianna, grab the other wheel, we're in for a bumpy ride to Ahch-To. Meetra, check any systems and if they bust, repair it immediately or we'll be dead!"

"On it!" Meetra quickly went to the hyperdrive room to check if it was compromised.

Atton just kept the ship stable along with Brianna, "Flew this ship before, aye sister? You better perform today like the day you stole this ship back at Telos!"

"Shut up fool!" Both of them tried to stabilize the ship but soon the Hyperdrive is offline.

"For fricks sake! Hyperdrive is busted, Meetra!"

On the hyperdrive room, T3 and Meetra were prepared to repair the hyperdrive on the spot. Parts of the hyperdrive were busted, T3 tried to repair its way through the damage while the Exile fixed any wires busted. Something then short circuit her hand, "Frick! How in the hell Atton handles this thing?!" Meetra could already feel the ship rumbling around them, but she focused her attention on the hyperdrive.

Meanwhile, on the cockpit, Atton and Brianna were trying to keep the ship afloat but the force around them was an anomaly. Space bent when it shouldn't, lightning and rocks were being thrown despite there having no clouds or a nebula. They couldn't feel that this is the dark side, but it was terrifying still. The disturbance finally got to their heads, even if they tried to resist it. Soon, they passed out and no one is steering the ship.

By the time that they passed out, the hyperdrive was repaired but soon Meetra then got a headache she hadn't got in a long time. She tried to resist it as she stood up going to the medbay to check Mira and Visas. But before she could even get to the medbay, she too succumbed to the disturbance. The last thing that she heard is T3 beeping to coms to activate the emergency mode of the _Ebon Hawk._

* * *

Meetra woke up still on the cold floor. Her head throbbed, especially in her temples. Never has she felt this kind of disturbance in a long time, since Malachor V. The force felt speeding up to the point that it concentrated its energy into one single stroke. Her steps wobbled as she still is in pain, leaning towards the walls of the ship. It felt, cold, to say the least. She could only hear the hum of the hyperdrive, but she could also hear the crashes of waves, faintly.

When she entered the medbay, she found Visas lying on the bed while Mira sat beside her, both of them unconscious. She was glad to still feel all of them despite the pain that they endured. "Mira." The Exile shook her. "Mira." But to no avail, still, the effects on the disturbance are on her. She tried waking the Miraluka too but she is still passed out.

She then went to the cockpit to see Atton and Brianna also passed out, but the scoundrel is lying near the galaxy map. Instead, it was T3 who is on the pilot's seat. From the window, she saw mountains and with it a vast ocean with smaller islands placed in it. "T3? You landed the ship at Ahch-To?" She asked the droid.

"Beeepp! Beeepp!"

"How's Atton and Brianna?"

"Beeeeepp! Beeeeppp! Beeeepp! Vooommmm."

"Still passed out?" Meetra sighed. She was already feeling uncertain about her decision weeks ago, but she would train them to become the best Jedi, one that would surpass her. But still, she wondered about this disturbance in the force and what are its origins. To see if it was gone, Meetra meditated on the floor, feeling the force around her. Then she could feel it, it was truly gone yet there is something here.

She further reached out, out of the ship and felt the planet full of life. From life to death, she felt it here, the force is in synthesis and is swimming, teeming here. It almost felt like a parallel version of Korriban. But she also felt it, a pocket of the dark side, inviting her with soothing words of power and peace. It reminded her of Malachor V, to prevent the tragedy that shaped them all. But she quickly refused to revel in it, blocking the dark side with her willpower alone.

It was a whisper, calling to someone, something, a yearning of knowledge and power. She felt it, it was strong, something who has strong connections to force have been or is here. She didn't know how to make of it, as the source of the whisper seemed lost. Forever finding the knowledge that doesn't speak. There is also another, the source of the knowledge, silent, a flame that did not wish to grow. But to her surprise, it is also feint. Like a fire that wanted to burst through but doused. Someone cut their connection to the force, like her.

"How?" She asked herself as she let go of meditation but she is going to find some answers. "It seems this is going to be more than a training trip." Using the force, she lifted Brianna and Atton who was still passed out and placed them gently on the chairs of the main hold. "T3! Any damages to our ship?"

"Beep! Beeeppp! Vooommmm. Beeeeep Beep!"

She sighed and smiled as she looked around the ship, "It's a miracle that this ship is still alive after that. But, I wouldn't have it any other way." With a brisk, she went towards the Port Dormitory to wear her Jedi Robes and clipped her lightsaber on her belt.

Before she could leave, Meetra checked first on Visas and Mira, and they are still out. From the main hold, however, she heard someone stirred from their slumber. She quickly abandoned any attempts to go out of the ship and went to their direction. She then saw Atton groaning as he held his head. "It feels like I had too much drink. Sith's blood."

Quickly, she came to his aid, "Atton." She shook him lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Besides the feeling like being stunned by a bothan stunner thousands of times? I'm alright. Am I in heaven Meetra?" He stared at her and gave a smirk. "If this isn't heaven and what I'm staring at isn't an angel, I'll be extremely disappointed."

Meetra crossed her arms and smirked in return. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, heartbreaker. I was about to go out and see Ahch-To, yet instead, I came to your aid. Obviously, you don't need my care." She gave a fake hurtful expression.

"L-look, wait-!"

She laughed as she saw that Atton stood up like he never even passed out. "Okay. Very funny, Meetra."

"Like you aren't like that." She smiled at him. "Just guard the ship while I'm away and monitor them. By the time I'll come back they may be awake by then."

"Just like old times, Meetra?"

"Just like old times." She smiled at him as she opened the exit ramp. What greeted her is a cold breeze and warm sunlight, she is glad to wear the robes that she wears now since it is quite cold outside. To her surprise, beside them is another ship. She examined it and saw that its exit port is closed. The design of the ship and its appearance might be distinct from the _Ebon Hawk_ but the resemblance is uncanny. Someone is really here.

On her left is a mountain full of greenery and felt that this is where those energies came from. She walked near the cliffs where there were steps to guide her. For such a windy and sunny day, fog-filled in some parts of this jagged island. She saw how waves crash down the edges of the island, thickening the air humid. Winds continue to cut the mountain bit by bit and green moss continues to settle in its moist rocks.

To her, it is almost, a sacrilege to even step foot here as she can see this is where the first Jedi Order formed thousands of years after the Infinite Empire of the Rakatans existed. It's luscious, out of nowhere, and perfect for the Jedi. Away from temptations of the flesh and even if there is a taint of the dark side, the light is shining through. Any willing die-hard Jedi would go here, maybe as a place of retreat or exile. But surprisingly, Atris knows this planet and its coordinates but never let any of her handmaidens step foot here.

 _"An abandoned place of the first of the Jedi. Where everything has been established to stone. There are claimants that Tython or Ossus were the first Jedi Temple was built. But still, I'm convinced it's in Ahch-To."_ She remembered from her talk long ago and thought it is a good time to immerse them in the force and the Jedi, with her own refinements.

Still, she admired the island for what it is. There is beauty in its simplicity and everywhere she looks, it's like an art frozen in time. She didn't speak any words as she walked in the mountains and just let her mind take in the nature around her. Even as the wind would want to take off her brown robes, she still didn't let it destroy her peace.

From Peragus II to Malachor V, almost every world that she went through is either ravaged by war or is currently in a conflict where she needed to intervene. Every planet or moon, a constant reminder of what she did and its impact on the galaxy. Sure, she is stronger for it however there was no planet where they went, that there is no war going on.

But now? There is no looming threat that she needs to check, no Sith or bounty hunters that had their reticules and blades aimed at her head. It was just about the nature around her, and her friends. Where she will finally make them Jedi Masters of their own and lead a new age of the Jedi.

After a few minutes of taking the steps, she saw a tree hidden in a mist. This is where she felt that knowledge and light. From appearance alone, it looks like a dark side nexus but she only let herself guide her. She faced worse in Korriban and in her nightmares.

Upon entering, she is greeted with a room that the walls are that of dried roots. And from their apex lies a handful of books, rated by the sun. The room is picturesque and definitely built by a Jedi. Quickly, she took one book from the pile and examined the cover. It was in pristine condition, made with the finest leather, there it said, _"Chronicles of Brus-bu"._

"And who are you to enter this place?" Meetra quickly turned to see who it is, the first human who welcomed her hear, with a hint of anger. The man wore black robes with a leather tunic and pants. His right hand is mechanical while his left is fitted with leather gloves. He also has a beard and long hair, with tired blue eyes staring at her with an unfriendly expression. As she studied him, he looks nothing like a Jedi Master, but from his stance, he might be.

"These yours?" Meetra raised placed the books in its place.

"Can't tell?" He replied, waiting for an explanation patiently.

Meetra then takes a glance at the books and back at him, "These belong to the Jedi Order, and from what I can see, you are either a Jedi Master or a hermit."

For once, the man's face softens as he laughed lightly, "You can tell, huh?" He spoke in a defeated tone. "You know me?"

"I certainly don't know you." Meetra shook her head. "If so, who are you then?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one introducing?"

"Well you said I know you but I actually don't. Now, I got curious as to who are you."

The man gave her a mirthful smile, "A Jedi or force-sensitive who doesn't know me? That's a first. Very well." He paused. "I'm Luke Skywalker, former Jedi Master and a legend." He said with venom that surprised her, almost as if he doesn't want to be recognized at all. "Now you recognize me?"

"Are you just a Jedi Master who just wants to be recognized? I don't know you, okay?" She lightly laughed and gave him a solemn smile in return, "Almost all Jedi Master I know right now are either dead or imprisoned. I didn't know that a Jedi Master still exists, well an ex-Jedi Master. I never even heard off a Master Skywalker where I'm from."

"Then who are you?" Luke asked her.

"That's a first to me too," Meetra told him. "Almost every Master when I encountered them, knew me because of what I've done. They always speak to me with prejudice and pity. My last encounter with any Jedi Master wasn't a pleasant one."

"Now you also got me curious as to who you are. I certainly didn't know you from any academy. Now, who are you?"

Meetra breathes in and out and looked at him with determined eyes, ready for anything he will throw at her. "I'm Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile."


	2. Chapter 2

" _It is easy to cast blame, but it is perhaps time the Order accepted responsibility for our teachings,_

_and our arrogance, and come to recognize that perhaps we are flawed._ "

_\- Master Zez-Kai Ell speaking to Meetra Surik on Nar Shaddaa. -_

* * *

Brianna woke up in a daze. Her vision still clouded with the pain left by their encounter with the Force anomaly. The last thing she remembered was being in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk as the chaotic surge in the Force overwhelmed them. Brianna looked at her surroundings and saw that she had been moved to her 'quarters' in the cargo hold. She reached out to the Force but sensed only its usual peace and harmony.

"Up and about, sister?" said Atton as he entered the cargo hold carrying a cup of water.

She gently took the cup from his hands and drained it in one gulp leaving not even a drop behind. She looked up at Atton with a frown, not expecting such consideration from him and mumbled her thanks.

"Finally some kindness in you, ice queen." Atton chuckled as he went back to the cargo hold. "Lunch will be ready in about an hour!" He shouted a few moments later, still snickering.

She tried not to let his insults. She wasn't used to this kind of environment. From her birth she was scorned with prejudice by her sister, who called her the _Last of the Handmaidens_. She trained day and night so it will no longer be so, and it got to the point she exhausted herself to no avail.

Her relationship with Meetra is something that she likes to keep to herself. Even though her relations towards the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ grew more friendly over time, the Exile is more special than that. The Echani Rituals proved that point. Meetra defeated her fair and square. And when permitted Meetra to use any melee weapons, she voluntarily chose to restrict herself to martial combat.

The Exile is raw, and unrestrained in combat, using unorthodox tactics but still, there was something that the Exile learned from her. For that, Brianna admired the Exile as something more, something that she hadn't felt in her life.

And even though she is slightly annoyed with Meetra butchering her name to "Bri", she remembered it quite fondly.

* * *

_On the Cargo Hold of the Ebon Hawk, Brianna was training herself as hard as she could. Their ship is currently going to Malachor V and it's only a day away. She practiced her Echani drills along with her lightsaber. However, she felt a gaze from the door, and knowing who it is, she turned. "Yes, Meetra?"_

_Meetra smiled warmly as she entered, "So_ _, Brianna, how goes your training?"_

_Her face flared as still, she wasn't used to being called her name, let alone the Exile. "I-I'm doing fine." She stammered._

_"Hmmm..." Meetra hummed as the Exile put her hands on her shoulder. "I'm very proud of you. What you did and from everything that we've been through, I'm glad to have met such a good friend as you, Bri."_

_Her heart quickened as Meetra stepped close to her, and she didn't know what it is she is feeling. What makes her heart beat so fast. But there is something that irked her, "Bri?" Brianna slightly raised her voice in question._

_"O-oh! Sorry." Meetra rubbed the back of her neck. "I just have a habit of giving people nicknames. I'm sorry that it offended you."_

_"N-no." Brianna spoke sheepishly. "I'm just not used to someone calling me like that. You can call me that if you'd like."_

_Meetra gave her the brightest smile that she can, "Thank you, Bri."_

* * *

As soon as her headache was gone, she went to the main hold in search of Atton. "Where's Meetra?"

Atton gave her a quick glance but his eyes soon returned to the frying pan. "Oh, her? She went outside. Don't worry, she said she'll be back. You know her."

"For someone who was angry with her almost the entire trip, you sure are confident that she will come back."

Atton casually pointed a spatula, "Look, I trust her, ice queen. Y'know why I was angry at her? Because she kept quiet, not only to me but to all of us. It's like she didn't trust us after everything we've been through."

"Are you still are mad at her?" Brianna asked.

"If I were mad at her, I wouldn't even take a look at her, sister." He flipped the meat on the pan and saw that it is golden brown. He then nodded and covered the pot. "Yup, should be about an hour until this cooks. Sister, can you check on Mira and Visas? If they are awake, tell them to get some plates out. We'll have some fried birds I found nearby."

"And Meetra?"

"She can heat it up when she comes back."

Brianna nodded and went to check-up on the Medbay and saw that Mira and Visas were still out. She checked their breathing first to see if they are okay and when she could feel it, she sighed with relief. She then shook Mira and gently tapped Visas but they wouldn't wake up. Before she could leave, she heard someone groaning from her back.

Like her, the ex bounty hunter now turned Jedi, held her head, squinting as she feels the pain. "This sucks," Mira muttered under her breath, "Bri, what happened?"

"The Force happened. Something went wrong, it felt like I'm being propelled forward. So fast that-"

"Yeah. Pretty kriffing accurate." Mira groaned. "It felt like a swoop bike crashing in the docks." She paused. "I guess you didn't too well to, did you?"

Brianna nodded, "We all did. Everyone passed out and Meetra went outside. Don't worry, she'll return. You can still have your bounty." She then gave her a smile.

"Oh, if she leaves and never comes back, I'll find her even if she goes to the edge of the galaxy. Just leave me here, I'll take care of Visas when she wakes up."

"Alright." Brianna left the medbay but then remembered and shouted, "Oh, lunch will be ready in an hour!"

Brianna decided to go outside but only near to the immediate landing area of the _Ebon Hawk_. She wanted to impress Meetra and prove worthy of the Jedi, whenever and wherever it reared its evil head. A double-bladed lightsaber, one that Meetra gave to her back at Dxun. The only thing she changed was its color and a few upgrades, but everything else remained the same. Wearing the robes of her mother, she unclipped the lightsaber on her belt.

When they went to Dantooine, she also got her own lightsaber crystal. Meetra said that it spoke to her and she should use it for her own blade. As she used the force to analyze, she can feel its untamed power ready to be harnessed. She also felt peace with ferocity, with its power becoming light. And thus, her blade became silver.

Brianna felt the thick air of Ahch-To fill her. Moist and refreshing but she could feel almost no hostilities are present around them. She saw another ship beside them. She was surprised to see someone else there, and the resemblance to the _Ebon Hawk_ was quite uncanny. " _There is no emotion, there is peace._ " She didn't mind it and focused on her training. She smiled at the sight of the mountains filled with greenery and the ocean stretching further than the eye could see, crashing in waves, eroding the rocks. This planet really was a perfect place for training.

Brianna turned it on, forming two silver blades on each end. It is crisp and pristine and she felt it. The hilt of the blade is ergonomic in its construction, with handles well suited for her. In the middle of the hilt is the switch with outlines of blue and gold spreading in the grip. It is simple but effective for her.

She then felt the various lightsaber forms flow into her, ones that Meetra thought her to do. She twirled the lightsaber in the air as she maneuvered her lightsaber moved, imagining a lone opponent. Sending precise strikes at her imaginary opponent. _Form IV_ : _Ataru_ or _Way of the Hawk Bat,_ Meetra told her that she should use this technique if facing just one enemy, but would leave vulnerable when fighting against many. It was the second form the Exile taught her, and one that blended her Echani fighting style.

She then changed to a more defensive technique. _Form III: Soresu_ or _Way of the Mynock_ , she remembered this is the one she used as she to disarm her sisters. Their pikes raining down at her defensive stance. _Soresu_ could act as a shield of blades, dancing amidst the chaos of their attacks. Each swung off her blade had to be very precise since any amount of error could cost her life.

And finally, she used the most aggressive lightsaber form of all, _Form VII:_ _Juyo_ or _Way of the Vornsk_. The reformed Jedi Master herself used _Form VII_ but this is where she lacked and with it her defeat against Atris. However, she didn't notice that she is being watched by someone.

Finally, after doing Form VII, Brianna decided that it was a good time to take a break as she turned off her lightsaber. It was then she felt an unnatural gaze at her side. It was someone who has black hair, tying it with three buns. She wore a grey cloak and underneath is a grey tunic. On her forearms were leather vambrace covered in white grey cloth. And she also wears khaki pants and brown shoes. Along with her outfit is her rod full of gears and bandages.

It really is highly unusual for someone staring at her like that, like she won a pazaak game with Atton. The woman's face slack-jawed in shock, but that face turned to a smile as she went closer. "Are you a Jedi?" The woman asked her.

Brianna wasn't used to this kind of attention. Normally the ones who do the talking are Meetra, Atton, Mira, or Kreia, but now she is put on a spotlight by some woman who she doesn't know. "Y-Yes, I am. Why?"

That's when the woman's eyes lit up and she smiled spread from cheek to cheek. "The Resistance needs you! Or umm.. could you teach me with those Jedi things that you did?"

Brianna raised her eyebrows and she was confused. Resistance? "Resistance?" She gently asked. "Resistance of what? This planet? Is there some uprising against the Republic?"

"No! Umm..." The woman slapped her face as she fidgeted. Brianna could see that the woman couldn't contain her excitement like this is the first time she actually saw a Jedi. The woman calmed herself down, "The New Republic has been destroyed and the Resistance needs all the help they can get against the First Order."

Now, Brianna is more confused as to what this woman is saying, "What do you mean, the _New Republic_? The Republic still lives. Darth Nihilus' Sith fleet has been destroyed over Telos. If it were not for Meetra, the Republic would already be dead."

" _Darth Nihilus_?" The woman asked. "Who is that? A part of the _First Order_?"

Brianna can feel her headache growing. It is alright for some fool not knowing what's happening to with galactic affairs, but not knowing the Republic's victory over Telos against the Sith? That is _huge_ news for the entire galaxy to the point that the Senate was willing for them to go to Coruscant and be greeted as heroes, but Meetra refused it. But she thought that this person might be so far from the news that she hasn't caught up with it yet.

The woman then went towards the other ship, and below it were logs around an unlit fireplace. "You can sit here if you want!"

The former Handmaiden is hesitant to say the least. She wasn't sure just who this person is and just casually invites her. Even though Brianna couldn't feel any malintent from her, there's something _off..._ from what the woman is saying. She paced herself towards this woman and sat slowly at the log, making some distance between them. "You don't know _Darth Nihilus?_ You didn't know that the Republic won?"

"I.. I don't know him." The woman promptly answered.

"Then where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from Jakku."

"Jakku?" Brianna looked up and trying to recall any mention of Jakku in their Galaxy Map. "I don't know where Jakku is. Is it far from the Core Worlds? Or any familiar star systems like Coruscant? Tython? Onderon?"

"No, it's really far from here. It's pretty much nowhere." The woman chuckled and gave her a sad smile. "But you have to believe me. The Jedi are the only hope that the galaxy has left. You are its only hope. I faced the First Order and now the Resistance is on its last legs. The First Order will conquer millions of star systems if they wouldn't be stopped."

Brianna put her hands forward, "Okay. I'm sorry but I don't know this First Order or Resistance. From what I know we defeated Darth Nihilus and his Sith fleet above Telos, along with the Republic. And any threat from the Republic has been destroyed."

"I have proof! I'm sure you will know who is this from!" The woman smiles at Brianna and fumbled something from her bag and once she faced her, Brianna is presented with a lightsaber. "You know this right? This is Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber!"

Brianna took the lightsaber and inspects it. It was a well-built lightsaber and in great condition despite her noticing that there are few scratches on its hilt. However, there is one thing on her mind as she gently gave it back to the woman, "Who is Anakin Skywalker?"

* * *

"I'm Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile."

"Exile?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "Meetra Surik..." He went inside the cave and looked at the Jedi Texts, "The Jedi Exile? The first one who cut herself off from the force and lived?"

"Yeah." Meetra nodded, " _THAT_ Jedi Exile. So even you, a hermit, know me." She smiled but his next words gave her quite a shock.

"You're supposed to be dead." Luke gasped as he walked back. "How?"

"What do you mean dead?" Meetra raised her eyebrows and is ready to channel the force knock him down. Even though she does not feel the dark side in him, in fact, she felt nothing, she still is suspicious. Maybe this person is a Jedi hunter or a Sith assassin, ready to lure the Exile to kill. "I'm here, very much alive."

"No.." He shook his head. "The Exile is supposed to be gone, no one found her after her search for Revan in the Unknown Regions. That was four thousand years ago."

Now she really is confused and quite shocked in this revelation, "How do you know about my search for Revan?" She squinted her eyes.

"A Jedi Historian named Atris wrote about the Exile but all records of her were now lost due to the Galactic Empire and the Jedi Temple being destroyed. But that's just what I remember about her, she is the first Jedi who severed ties from the force, willingly."

There were so many questions that were made in her mind by what Luke said to her. Atris she wrote about her and not in an angry way than she expected? And a Galactic Empire? A Jedi Temple destroyed? And now any information about her is lost? "But that isn't possible." Meetra gasped. "There's no possible way that is true."

Meetra told him adamantly. "The Mandalorian Wars were just over a decade-"

"Four thousand years ago." Luke interrupted her. "A decade ago there was the Jedi Order, now they are gone, and I'm it's last."

The Exile crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, haven't heard that one before." She paused. "But that's... that's impossible... The Mandalorian Wars were just a decade ago and the Jedi Civil War the next. You're bluffing."

"Does it look like I'm bluffing?" Luke deadpanned. "Thirty years ago the Galactic Empire ruled the galaxy. And years before that, the Galactic Republic. The one where your Jedi Order existed."

"Years? Exar Kun waged war against the Republic. There was no Galactic Empire but a Sith Empire by him and Ulic Qel-Droma."

"Those two lived thousands of years ago!" Luke laughed grimly, "And the Galactic Empire was a Sith Empire. Ruled by Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine. That man destroyed the Jedi and ruled with an iron fist."

"Really? And why is there no tomb of Sidious or Palpatine in Korriban if this Sith has ruled the galaxy?" Meetra questioned him squinting her eyes as her head started the ache.

"Because the Korriban that you saw was thousands of years ago!" Luke shouted at her but calmed himself down, "If only we have access to the Jedi Archives, you would see that my words are real. That you are dead or the force did something to make you live forever." Luke paused. "From what I know you are presumed dead from the records and so was Revan."

"Revan..." She whispered and closed her eyes, deep in thought. Meetra didn't want to accept this. This meant that she failed on her mission, and didn't settle things with Revan. Her legs wobbled but it still held her standing. And if this was truly the future, this is the last of the Jedi? An ex-Jedi hermit informing her that another great evil has taken over the galaxy? This meant that the Jedi survived without them, its flaws intact and now, again, on the brink of extinction.

Meetra sighed as she didn't want to utter words. But what is she going to do when she needs answers? Stay silent or take action? She already knows the answer to this. "While we are going to this planet, there is a great disturbance in the force. It is almost as if the force is propelling us forward, the space around our ship bent in natural ways and there were lights where there are supposed to be none."

Luke chuckled, "It seems the force works in mysterious ways."

"It does." Meetra nodded in return. "Does it mean we're in the future? Four-thousand years?" She gasped in disbelief. "But Bastila... The Republic... Revan... Everything I've fought for... Now gone..." The weight of the situation grew in her. For the past year she worked hard to defeat the Sith with their power unchecked and restore what's left of the Jedi. And now, a Galactic Empire rules the galaxy? Not the Republic that she has bled for and left the order for?

Judging by what Luke said, he is the Last of the Jedi. "You're the only Jedi left?"

"I am." Luke said in a sad tone, "And I will let it die. I came here into this island in exile, to die. To let the Jedi end."

"Hold on." Meetra raised her finger, "Why would you?"

"Look at you, at what the Jedi did to you. The exiled you. Is the Jedi still good enough to survive if that happened to you?" Luke directed back at her.

"Then you are mistaken," Meetra said grimly. "The Jedi need not end, they only need to see the error in their doing, improve from it, and become better. Sure, I made a mistake and they cast me out of the order, but did I seek vengeance? Did I seek blood? Did my exile made me a monster?" She paused. "No, because I know what I did and did things to amend my mistakes."

"And yet they let their students fall to the dark side." Luke growled at her, "If you didn't know, it was a Jedi Knight who ended the Republic and established a Galactic Empire. The Jedi Order allowed Darth Sidious to roam around and throw them aside like a dejarik piece. It is the Jedi Teaching's fault that Jedi fall to the dark side!"

"Then what about the Sith? You would just let those brutes rule the galaxy while they feed on chaos and death?! You would just let them roam free without doing anything? And with that, you would just let the Jedi end?" Meetra shouted at him. "The Jedi Order needs reform, not death!" She reasoned to him. "You admitted your mistake? That the Jedi teachings are flawed? Then good! But it doesn't mean that it has to end. It needs reform, rethought, a re-organization so that past mistakes wouldn't be repeated again. The Jedi needs to be _humane_."

"And then what?" Luke pressed his finger on the books. "And when another Jedi falls, who is to blame? The student, the teachings, or the masters themselves?"

Meetra paused and breathe for a moment, "Then reflect. Every fall has a different reason and the Jedi must adapt to that. To know their failures and learn from their mistakes. To let it end is to let the light die in the galaxy and for darkness to swallow it. Who would come to aid when people are being slaughtered by millions? And when the Sith take over, do you think a rebellion or just a ground force of non-force sensitives can take them?"

"You don't understand and you never will," said Luke as he didn't do much of a glance, walking away from her. Even her words failed to give this Jedi hermit sense.

Meetra glared at the leaving hermit, "If you want to end it, good luck. Because I'm here to rebuild the Jedi." Luke stopped his steps. "Try me." She growled.

"You'll fail," Luke told her as he left.

Meetra stayed there for a moment and reflected on the things she learned. "Four-thousand years... Is there any way to get back?" Closing her eyes as she asked herself. "But how..? How did the Jedi rebuild without... them... And Atris... Mical... Bastila... That old guy Bindo... They're the ones who rebuilt the order... not them..."

If the force sent them here then there must be something she must do. Another war? Fighting another foe? It seems there ain't no rest for the wicked.

_"Because I hate the Force, I hate that it seems to have a will, that it would control us to achieve some measure of balance when countless lives are lost."_

Somewhat, she understood what Kreia said to her but now? It seemed that the Force really manipulated them and if not, none of these things would've happened. Was the Force a malevolent god that just puts in them in a time or place where they don't belong? Meetra is here to train them, but it seems it turned into something more.

She took a couple of books from the pile and left tree. Meetra has some talking and reflection to do.

* * *

It was about midday when Meetra was near the _Ebon Hawk._ She only saw a glimpse of the sun as it was followed by clouds. Her mind was very clear yet now it is filled with smokes and shadow. She let those questions wander her mind, Meetra didn't answer it, she just let it linger. Her anger and annoyance of the Jedi hermit are replaced with uncertainty for her friends.

How would they react that suddenly they are in the future, and it is her fault? If she was alone going here then she is the only one that is fast forward in time. But she was the one that let them got here in the first place, stuck in a time where they don't belong. Where the Republic is shattered and a paramilitary organization rules the galaxy.

The Jedi here is nothing but a shell of its former self, not even Master Zez Kai-Ell was that pessimistic. And even if on her time, the Jedi are scattered and almost purged, there are still a few Jedi left. But to proclaim him to be the last? From her experience, that is not true at all.

She wants to fight again, to fight another war and restore the Republic. It is her desire to protect the weak, the innocent, and give them hope. If there is something that Meetra internalized about the Jedi is about going above the line of duty to protect others. But sometimes, she wondered to herself, is there any life that she can have other than war? Or does her path years ago still echo in her still?

Putting those thoughts aside she heard chatter as she got closer towards the _Ebon Hawk_. Meetra recognized Brianna's, but the other one she didn't. Once where steps were heard she saw the two sitting on a log below the foreign ship. Meetra paced herself towards them and smiled, not noticed by the two.

Brianna is holding a lightsaber that is a single blade with an ergonomic design. Meetra could see scratches from it and she could tell it the lightsaber is from a Jedi Guardian and constructed for war. The ergonomics are there for it not to slip from the hand of the wielder, specifically using _Form V._ Maybe the woman in front of them is a Jedi Guardian of this era.

The former Handmaiden gave the lightsaber gently to the woman, "Who is Anakin Skywalker?"

"You don't know who Anakin Skywalker is?" The woman gasped, "He is the greatest Jedi Knight in the history of the galaxy!"

Meetra then joined in the conversation with a smile, "Anakin Skywalker? The brother of Luke Skywalker?"

The two turned their eyes on her. "Meetra?" Brianna gasped.

The Exile then winked back at her with a grin, "The one and only."

"Another Jedi?" The woman gasped and her smile widened, "Now there is nothing that could stop the Resistance, you have to join! You two are the galaxy's only hope to stop Kylo Ren!" However, the woman noticed that Meetra is carrying the tomes that were in the tree. "Wait... those books are Master Skywalker's."

Meetra tilted her head, "The old hermit? You know him?"

"Yes, Master Luke Skywalker, those are his."

Meetra clicked her mouth, "These books belong to the Jedi Order, and if that man is claiming he is the _Last Jedi_ well I suppose he wouldn't mind letting me borrow some of the books."

"But you are already here! The Jedi!" The woman laughed in joy.

Meetra smiled sadly and placed her hand on Brianna's shoulder, "That's a story for later. Come, Bri, we have something to talk about." Brianna stood up and the two turned their backs from the woman.

But the woman stood up to block them, "Wait! You're just going to leave? The Resistance needs help! Aren't the Jedi supposed to defend the innocent? The First Order already destroyed an entire system!"

Meetra sighed, "We're just going to discuss something really important, okay? It has something to do with us. We won't leave just yet, I can tell you that." Meetra quirked her eyebrows as she assured the woman and asked, "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

The woman gave her a determined look. "I'm Rey."

In response, Meetra gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll return, okay Rey? Our crew just have something to talk about, urgently." They didn't give Rey a glance as they boarded the _Ebon Hawk_ but still, those questions kept screaming at Meetra that she just has to cut their conversation short. The two went to the Main Hold of the ship in silence but Brianna isn't going to have it. Something is wrong with Meetra.

Brianna placed her hands on Meetra's shoulders, "Is there something wrong?"

"Are the others awake?"

"Last I checked it was Visas who is unconscious. You want me to call them?"

"Now," Meetra stated firmly. This is the Exile Brianna saw when there is something amiss. Normally Meetra just lets them be unless its time for lunch, dinner, or they have to do something that's big, like Dxun and Onderon.

Brianna brisked her way to the MedBay and saw that Visas and Mira were now awake.

"I felt it." Visas muttered as she meditated while Mira is inspecting her wrist launcher, "There is something wrong here, a disturbance in the force. It feels atrophied, old, wilted. It doesn't feel vibrant. The light shrouded by the shadows of the dark."

"I hate to interrupt you to but Meetra has returned. And she needs us for something." Brianna raised her voice.

Mira and Visas stood up and followed her without muttering anything. They all felt it through their connection with Meetra, she was having questions that she doesn't want them to hear. Of course she is hiding something from them but for her to call a meeting just out of the blue? It must be something very important.

Once they stepped foot in the main hold Meetra along with Atton are already waiting for them. The books that she brought are placed in the chair and Meetra is not facing them, but faced the holographic projector in the middle of the room.

"Why the abrupt meeting, Meetra?" Mira began, "Are we going to start training now?"

"It's not about that." The Exile shook her head. "It's about where we are. Not just in space, but in time." She gave them a hard look of sorrow. They could already feel that there would be weight in her next words as her words are short but carefully selected.

"I can feel the force but it is all... wrong..." Visas spoke up from her silence. "The Force feels new but it is also broken and worn out. Does this have something to do with our current predicament? When my mind cannot take the sudden surge of the Force, it felt like being pushed forward with speeds that I cannot comprehend. It almost felt like I can see through the back of my head."

"Ditto." Mira then injected, "It's all so sudden. It's like we cannot even force our way out."

Meetra gave Brianna and Atton glances, "I guess you two also had a similar experience as them?"

"Yeah, already told you that Meetra." Atton nodded and in turn Brianna did so too.

With a heavy sigh, Meetra opened her mouth, "Then it is as I feared. We are not... we are not on our time anymore."

"What do you mean, not on our time?" Brianna carefully asked.

"I talked to a hermit deep in the mountains. Apparently he is a former Jedi Master named Luke Skywalker. When I told him my name he was shocked to see me, and he told me that I'm already dead, that I never came back from the Unknown Regions to find Revan."

"How can you be so sure that this " _Jedi Master_ " isn't speaking bantha?" Atton asked. "Especially from a Jedi Master?"

"He learned about me from Atris' records. That Luke guy knows about me and how the council exiled me. When I asked for it he said that the rest were lost when a _Galactic Empire_ took over the Republic and after that, the Jedi Temple was destroyed. Then I told him that the Mandalorian Wars were just over a decade ago, but he told me that it, along with my search for Revan, was over four thousand years ago."

A chill spread throughout the hold when there was none, they felt the weight of Meetra's words and they didn't know what to think of it. None of them uttered a word or even dared to move a single muscle. T3 and the hum and beeping of the ship were the things that filled their ears in this dreadful silence. To Meetra it is absolutely deafening. She wanted to go to her room and meditate but she knew all of them would try to block her way. There was no use of avoiding their tirades of anger. Meetra has to face it. She cared for them and her heart bleeds once she causes harm to them.

However, to their surprise Mira spoke up and came close to Meetra, "I know what you are thinking right now. That " _ohh it was due to me that my friends are now stuck in time, boohoo"._ Well, it was our idea to go with you so there's no blaming yourself. And that includes force disturbances. This time, really just bizarre and honestly both frightening and exciting at the same time."

"You're not angry... with me?" Meetra asked her in disbelief.

"We are not." Visas answered with firmness, "There has been a disturbance in the Force and you are not at fault, Meetra. Maybe there are great mysteries in the Force that such a thing can be conceivable. If someone were to get their hands on this knowledge, it could mean the end of the galaxy itself."

"With so many Siths and Jedi battling each other like crazy? I think I agree with you this time sister." Atton replied. "Last time I checked Relativistic Shielding is installed in this ship and didn't malfunction during our trip."

Brianna then interjected, "But four thousand years ahead? We must be here for a reason. I spoke Rey earlier, from what I can tell, after us, the Jedi has been re-established but also destroyed."

"So... what now? What are we going to do? Clearly your bounty just went to zero, but hey, I'm in it for the ride." Mira smiled at the Exile and all of them did so too, but their expressions are that of uncertainty. Their gazes are placed unto her, them waiting for her words. Meetra wanted to thank them but now is not the time for platitudes.

"Well, this changes things." Meetra spoke lowly, "But we cannot go to Telos once we are done here. Atris... Bastila... they are just history now. And... we cannot go to find Revan further into the unknown. The best thing that we can do is to know what planets are safe to travel to that this _Empire_ hasn't gripped their influence with. Because the best thing to do right now is to go to any Jedi Archives left. Let's see if we can find records of what happened four thousand years after we're gone."

"Rey-" Brianna was about to speak but Mira interjected

"Okay, who is this Rey?" Mira asked her.

"I met her earlier during my training. She claims that we are the only hope the galaxy has left." Brianna paused, "Why not ask her? She seems to be the one who knows this Resistance."

* * *

Rey was both excited and uncertain. She thought that the only Jedi left in the galaxy is Luke Skywalker, the legendary Jedi who defeated Darth Vader on the Second Death Star and brought a new Jedi Order into fruition. Now a shadow of his former self, living in the Unknown Regions as an old hermit. To be honest, she found it disappointing, angry even. When the galaxy is now in crisis as the candle that flickers hope is slowly dwindling second by second, Master Luke does nothing.

What happened to Luke Skywalker that she heard from hearsays and stories? The one Jedi that faced Darth Vader and lived? Ace pilot of the Rebellion and a powerful Jedi Master? Where is it? Instead what she found is just a hermit that refuses the call of duty. If this is the Jedi, the real Jedi, then her disappointment shows.

And she doesn't know what to do. She wants to protect her friends from the First Order and she has the Force and a lightsaber with her. But she doesn't know how to use these two things. Sure, she defeated Kylo Ren in Starkiller Base but he was already injured. She knows that she cannot face a Kylo Ren that is fully recovered and hellbent on killing her.

How Han died in front of her eyes, it cemented her will to kill Kylo Ren, and with it, her commitment to become a Jedi. If there is a thing she doesn't want to be, it's him.

Her hopes lit up when she saw a Jedi earlier. Having white hair and blue eyes with braided locks on the side, the Jedi moved with such ferocity and grace that she hasn't seen before. Using the lightsaber both as a weapon and an extension of herself. And with it, another cool looking lightsaber! A double-bladed one!

Enraptured by the Jedi that has fallen before her, she observed her each moved, studying each slash of the blade. She just couldn't pass this moment up and approached the woman. But she was surprised to see the Jedi not knowing what the Galactic Empire is or the First Order. The two organizations ended the Jedi altogether and she doesn't know it.

And it wasn't just one, but two Jedi! The other Jedi, called "Meetra" is a peculiar one. Meetra's face is radiating and she is without a doubt beautiful, but there is a sense of calmness in her like a bright halo behind her head. She is young but her face looks that of longing and maturity but that's not the only thing she could tell. She could feel the Force around her but... not within her, almost like a wound.

And speaking of Meetra, her eyes trailed down the ramp of this new ship and saw Meetra walking down. Her brown hair flew from the gusts of wind and her silver eyes locking Rey in place. Meetra wore a friendly expression as she walked towards her.

"Rey, right?" Meetra smiled approaching her.

"Y-Yes." Rey stammered. Unlike Luke which looked at her with disdain and really just wants to get rid of her, Meetra looked at her with open arms. A far contrast to the legendary Jedi Master.

"You don't have to be nervous, just because I'm a Jedi," Meetra reassured her as she sat down with her. "You know the Resistance, right?"

Finally some familiar topic but before she can say anything, Meetra raised her hand, "I can see it from your face alone. But, we don't know this Resistance."

"But.. everyone knows about it. It's the only remnant left of the New Republic."

"That's the thing." Meetra spoke to her sadly, "We don't belong here, Rey."

"You all belong here!" Rey laughed excitedly, almost as if she was speaking bantha, "You two are Jedi!"

"We are. But we are different." Meetra sighed, "Because from what we know, we just defeated Darth... Darth Traya on Malachor V and Darth Nihilus' Sith Fleet above Telos. Do you not know those names?"

"Only Darth Nihilus but I only know her because your friend mentioned her earlier. The rest I don't know them." Rey lightly shook her head.

"It's because they are in the past, Rey. Your past. To us, it occurred just a month ago. To you, right now there is no Republic, and an Empire rules the galaxy. But in ours, we fought to save it or what's left of it. There is no Luke or... Ana... kan?"

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker." Rey corrected.

"Sorry, my mistake." Meetra quickly apologized. "But yeah, that one. We don't know that person."

Meetra stayed silent as Rey went into deep thought before her eyes grew wide, "Are you saying-?"

"Yes." Meetra nodded. "You know, you project most of your thoughts aloud."

Rey's cheeks flared and withdrew, "Hey! Don't you read my mind I..."

Meetra's hands then landed softly on her shoulders, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't read your mind, it speaks too loud. Maybe one day I'll teach you how to stop it." Meetra smiled.

"Teach me?" This was the moment that Rey was waiting for. Someone to teach her the ways of the force. To find something within her that was there but that she didn't know. With a smile that spread all over her face, she took Meetra's hands, and with joy, she jumped in the air, "You would train me?! For real?!"

"Well, do you want to be trained?"

Rey laughed as she really wanted this, "Of course, I do!" She shouted in joy but her mood turned solemnly, "For my entire life there's something within me. And I want to know what it is or what to do with it. They are like echoes and I'm afraid."

Meetra gently rose up from her seat, "My former Master told me one time, " _Turning away from that which tempts you or causes you fear is not strength, facing it is._ " So you don't have to be afraid. I can teach you the ways of the Force, but don't be afraid of it. Embrace it, Rey."

"But.." Rey hesitantly asked her, "how?"

"I will show you." Meetra paused, "But what do you know about the Jedi?"

"They are..." Rey thought for a moment when she doesn't realize that she is being watched by a man who has brown hair. "They have lightsabers and use it to fight against evil."

"Hmm... somewhat accurate?" Meetra mused, "But a lightsaber doesn't define what a Jedi is. A Jedi is someone who uses the Force and sees the good in everyone and fighting for it. They just use a lightsaber for the job. There might be some people who are irredeemable but always be open to the possibility. Never let anger or biases cloud your judgment.

And evil? Good and evil are relative, Rey. If there is something that I've learned in my time as a Jedi is that there are certain things that you cannot just categorize as inherently good nor evil. Sure, there are things that are good and evil but there are things that are grey. Neither light nor the dark."

"Umm.. thank you.. really. That is... insightful?"

"You can think about it." Meetra smiled, "And you will have time because Atton will get mad at me if I don't follow him back at the _Hawk_." Meetra gave Atton a glance. "Your sneaking is getting poor, Rand."

"Yeah, lunch is ready. Everyone is waiting for you." The man named Atton crossed his arms. Rey also saw his Jedi Robes and a lightsaber clipped in his belt along with a blaster on his thigh. But what surprised her has his arm, or what it is. A prosthetic. Something must have happened in this one.

"You're a Jedi too?" Rey gasped. "How many of you are there?"

"Take it easy there, sister. But I guess there are..." Atton trailed his voice, "..there are five of us."

Meetra turned herself to Atton, "You all waited for me? You could just tell me."

Atton just crossed his arms. "Yeah? From the last schtick that you kept avoiding-"

Meetra raised her palms, "Alright! Alright! Rey, it seems that we have to cut this conversation short. The _Jedi_ _Council_ has voted me to be included in their dining table." She chuckled as she got up to her feet.

But before Meetra could go, Rey stood up and asked immediately, "What about Master Skywalker?"

"The old hermit?" Meetra asked and Rey nodded in reply. The Exile kept quiet for a moment. "He lost hope in the Jedi but I can see sadness within him. Maybe something happened during his time as a Jedi that made him leave it and want to end it. Maybe a student failing or someone falling to the dark side. But the man can be redeemed. I know it. I met someone like him and I brought him back to the Jedi. The hermit is just very hard to deal with."

"Like you," Atton added as he smiled.

"Yes, _Rand_. Like me." Meetra grumbled but her face lit up for a moment, "We're just going to eat and we'll see you later again, Rey. I'll train you by tomorrow, or you can attend my lessons and meet my friends later if you want."

"Yes." Rey nodded with a huge smile, "I'll meet you later, Master Meetra."

Meetra is irked by the thing Rey called her and turned to her again quickly. "Don't call me, Master okay? I had enough teasing from Atton. Just call me Meetra. I'm okay with it."

Rey took a step back and stammered, "I-I'm sorry that annoyed you. I meant it as a compliment."

"I know." Meetra nodded, "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Ma-Meetra." Meetra just nodded in affirmation.

And while she walked towards Atton, he bowed, "Master Surik."

"Oh kriff you, Atton!" Meetra shouted at him while Atton laughed as they returned to their ship.

To Rey, this is a dream come true. An offer of a lifetime. She was rejected by Luke Skywalker and now this Meetra, who apparently is a Jedi from the past, just accepted her offer like a snap. Meetra spoke to her with compassion and understanding, she even thought her a lesson about the Jedi and what they are. If this is a dream, she wanted not to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and done! So this is the second chapter and I made the decision to mix Legends and Canon lore in terms of the Old Republic since the Canon lore is quite sparse, just vague descriptions like the Mandalorian Jedi War or the High Republic. So, I included KOTOR 1 and KOTOR 2 in the Canon too. And I made Luke Skywalker still as himself during the Last Jedi but things would change and are going to be fixed like the scene of Hyperspace ramming scene which is cool in the movies but makes no sense in the lore.
> 
> And the Lightsaber combat and Rey would go into training while the crew of the Ebon Hawk will have their own internal problems that they carried far into the future.
> 
> So what do you think guys of the second chapter? Again, ideas are very welcome and I hope you give constructive criticism, your thoughts about my story, ideas, or problems that I really need to address so that I can revise it. I hope you enjoyed reading this, dear readers, as it makes me happy that people enjoy my stories! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
